


She Came to Say

by uneventful02



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Death, F/F, I'm sorry I wrote this, Sad, so very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventful02/pseuds/uneventful02
Summary: Lauren receives Camila's phone call after months of not seeing each other.She thinks she and Camila are going to have a second chance, but life never goes as we think.





	She Came to Say

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt online and I decided that I wanted to try and write a one shot. I don't know if it is particulary good, but I'm at work and I'm alone, and I'm bored as fuck because there is nothing to do so I did it anyway.

“Hi. Hey. Are you busy right now? I kinda need to talk to you. Maybe it is stupid, after all this time, but. Really. Do you want to meet?”

Lauren couldn’t really hide the smile that appeared on her face when she heard that voice. Camila.

“Hey, Camz. It is fine, where do you want to meet?”

“Ehm… At our favourite place? You remember where it is, right?”

“Yes.” Lauren kept on smiling. The voice at the other side of the line was kind of distant and faint, but wonderful nontheless. And it was hers.  
It handn’t been that much time either, just a few months since they last saw each other, and yeah, they broke up pretty badly, but Lauren wasn’t holding any grudge. She loved Camila. She would have loved her forever probably.

She still believed that they had a chance.

So she basically run out of the house.

“Hey, Lauren! Did you heard what happened?” She saw her mum coming out of the kitchen, a weird, worried expression on her face.

“No sorry mum, not now. I have a date.”

“Lauren, it is kind of important-”

“This is too, mom.” Lauren ran out of the door without looking back, and Clara stayed there, at the door, with tears-filled eyes, looking at her daughter’s back as she jumped on her car and drove god knows where.

“Hey”

Lauren found Camila on their bench at the park, when they first kissed back in high school. She was as beautiful as ever, heavy brown eyes sparkling like stars and a small, relieved smile that made Lauren’s heart flutter in her chest.

“You’re so beautiful.” Camila whispered. In her eyes there was a hint of something Lauren couldn’t place. The other girl was looking at her weirdly, as if she was trying to memorize every little detail of Lauren’s face.

Lauren sat down on the bench next to Camila, and when her arm brushed the younger girl’s, she found it was oddly cold.

“Camila, are you all right? You’re cold. It’s summer.”

The girls smiled silently. Her eyes weren’t smiling. They were so dark and tired and full of what Lauren identified as regret.

“Hey? What did you want to talk about?”

Camila grimaced. “I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry, if we didn’t work out. I still love you. I’ve always thought we would’ve had a second chance, if we wanted to, but I never called you. I’m sorry because it was me who fucked up everything. I was never there when you needed. I never seemed to care when you were telling me how bad you were feeling. I’m sorry. You were crying yourself to sleep everynight and I was too busy thinking about writing music and dreaming big, and I’ve never cared enough about what you wanted or what you were feeling. I’m sorry. You’ve got the most beautiful eyes, and I feel like I’ve never told you enough how special you are. How beautiful, talented, smart, caring and lovely you are. You are my first love, my first kiss, my first time. You’re my first everything. So it is only fair you’re also my last thought and my last wish. I thought I would’ve had the time to call you and fix things. I’m sorry I’m doing it only now, when it’s too late. You don’t get it, I know. But you will. You’re beautiful, Lauren.”

Camila was being pretty clear, this was a goodbye.

Lauren felt a shiver run through her bones, cold and cruel, cutting through her heart, running in her veins, living her breathless.

“Camz, Camz, what do you mean? Where are you going? I’ll come with you. I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you. I want you. There is time, we are young. It is never too late. We can be together, we can go everywhere, you don’t have to leave me. Don’t.” Her eyes were watering, but she was trying to gather the strength to stop her tears from falling.

Camila just sat there for a few seconds, without looking at Lauren, staring out, in the distance, towards some place only her eyes seemed to see.

“I love you, Lauren. I’ll be with you. Always.”

“So you want to be with me again?”

“My heart has always been, since the first time I saw you.” Camila took Lauren’s hand in hers, and slowly turned to face her. “You’re the one, Lauren.”

“You’re too, Camila.”

The other girl shook her head, while silent tears ran along her cheeks and fell on her light blue jeans. “Bye Lauren. I have to go. I’ll see you.”

“Oh… Ok. I’ll call you.” Lauren said, staring at Camila as she got up.

Lauren jumped on her feel and shot her arms around Camila’s shoulders. “I love you Camz.”

“I love you too, Lo.”

Then their lips touched. Camila’s kiss was still as soft and gentle as Lauren remembered.

When they parted, Camila turned around walked away slowly, without looking back.

Lauren’s phone vibrated in her pocket for the third time, and this time the girl picked up. It was Dinah.

“Lauren. Do you know what happened?”

“No. Sorry, I was with Camila. She called me, and I was with her.”

The line fell silent. “It can’t be, Lauren.”

“Why? I swear, she left a minute ago.”

“She had an accident, Lauren. She’s dead.”

Lauren froze. She looked at the horizon, trying to see her ex girlfriend’s small frame walking away, thinking about chasing her, holding her tight, showing Dinah she was wrong, that it wasn’t true and Camila was still pretty much alive.

“She’s alive, Dinah. I saw her. I swear. She called me.”

“She died two hours ago, Lauren.”

Dinah’s voice was tired and broken. She would’ve never joked about this.

“Dinah...” Lauren felt her heart running like crazy. “Dinah. It can’t be true.” She started crying. “Dinah.”

Her phone fell from her hand, and she started to run after Camila. “Camz! Camz!”

Her desperate run ended when she reached Camila’s house. She sat on the porch of the Cabello’s house crying.

“Lauren.” Sinu’s dejected voice cut through Lauren’s desperate crying.

The woman sat down next to Lauren and put an arm around her shoulders. She was crying too. “I love her so much. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I know. She loved you too. She loved you more than anyone else, probably.” She whispered. “The last thing she said was that she wanted to see you.”

“She did.”

Then both of them stayed silent, both of them contemplating memories, lost in their pain.

“She came to say goodbye.”

“She came to say she loves you.”

“She came to say she loves me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe now I'll write something with a happy ending and full of love, though.


End file.
